the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical depiction of working-class life epitomized by the Simpson family, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television, and the human condition. The Simpsons received widespread critical acclaim throughout its first nine seasons, which are generally considered its "Golden Age". Time named it the 20th century's best television series, and Erik Adams of The A.V. Club named it "television's crowning achievement regardless of format". On January 14, 2000, the Simpson family was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. It has won dozens of awards since it debuted as a series, including 31 Primetime Emmy Awards, 30 Annie Awards, and a Peabody Award. Homer's exclamatory catchphrase "D'oh!" has been adopted into the English language, while The Simpsons has influenced many adult-oriented animated sitcoms. Despite this, the show has also been criticized for what many perceive as a decline in quality over the years. ''The Simpsons'' in The Cleveland Show *In "Brown History Month", Rallo goes berserk and starts saying a bunch of racist stuff. The screen censors him, by cutting to a happy FOX promotional imagine of Cleveland Brown, Carl Carlson, and Randy Jackson celebrating black history month. *In "Cleveland Live!", the intro listed a bunch of famous FOX cartoons that came before The Cleveland Show. The first one was The Simpsons, which had a picture of Bart Simpson, saying his famous catchphrase, ¡Ay, caramba!. They later mentioned Family Guy, where Stewie said the same thing, referencing the common joke that Family Guy ripped off The Simpsons. *In "Harder, Better, Faster, Browner", Cleveland and Kenny West were becoming famous for their song, "Be-Cleve in Yourself". As they gain more popularity, their song moves up the billboard, titled "Hot 100 Cartoon Songs", which contains various musical numbers from other cartoons, including "Do the Bartman", "We Put the Spring in Springfield", "Everybody Hates Ned Flanders", "Baby on Board", "Who Needs the Kwik-E-Mart?", "Boozehound", "Drop Da Bomb", and "Happy Birthday Lisa" from The Simpsons. *In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", a carnival stand was selling knock offs of TV shows, including Brat Simpson, a knock off of Bart Simpson. *In "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons appears to read Clevelands Waderman comic book and says "Worst. Cameo. Ever." *In "BFFs", Donna says that in FOX cartoons, the male protagonist always has dozens of friends, while his wife has none. She lists off herself, Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, and Francine Smith as examples. ''The Cleveland Show'' in The Simpsons *In "Homerland", families from other shows celebrate The Simpsons' 25th season, by having a party. This includes The Brown-Tubbs Family, who are denied entry. The family protests against this, saying that FOX is unfair to African-Americans, before security finally lets them in. *In "The Simpsons Guy", Peter and Homer fly in an airplane, Peter says that when they let Cleveland fly on his own, he crashed and burned. This is a reference to the cancelation of The Cleveland Show. *In "Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy", Lisa had a list of "Cartoon Women's History", featuring famous cartoon women and all the years they came from. This included Donna Tubbs-Brown from The Cleveland Show/''Family Guy''. Category:TV Shows